We Found Each Other
by EleanorH
Summary: Rick's daughter is stuck in this world, Madison must find something to keep her going... That something is her dad's bestfriend.. can she carry on?... Season 1...Shane/OC ..
1. 1Memories

_It was my brother, Carl's birthday on the weekend and the whole family was going camping out of town and I really didn't want to go, I tried to get out of it by staying at my bestfriend's house but my mum wouldn't let me. After school I walked to the station, my dad wasn't on duty but I knew Shane was. I went in and found him. Me and Shane were like best friends even though he was my dad's best friend._

"_Shane I need a favour" I asked, sitting down at his desk. _

"_It wouldn't be anything to do with the camping trip would it?" he asked, Shane was there when I tried to convince my parents to let me stay at home. I nodded showing my cheeky grin. Me and Shane had a close bond, he protected me, and sometimes he goes a little too far._

"_Can I stay with you? Please?" I begged showing my big puppy dog eyes; I even got up and stood behind him with my arms around his neck._

"_I'll talk to your dad" he smiled; I kissed him on the cheek while he stood, "I'll give you a ride." Shane confirmed walking out the station; we got in his squad car and started the journey home. _

_Shane stopped the car just round the corner of our house, there was an awkward silence until Shane said, "Madison, tell me how you truly feel about me." This was the first time we both told each other our true feelings to each other._

I quickly snapped back to reality, they were the happy times. I was sat by the quarry watching the women wash clothes, I was sat thinking about the old times, thinking about my dad, he never made it. "Hey want to catch some frogs?" Shane asked smiling, walking towards me; he sat by me on the floor, looking out onto the lake. I shook my head, "Whats up?" he asked; I shook my head not wanting to worry him. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I think Dale knows about us" I whispered, he nodded taking in the information.

We had liked each other for a while and it was beginning to show. Sitting side by side, he peered around then slid his hand into mine. Dale wasn't sure about Shane, and he was getting worried we spent a lot of time together, but Shane was the one who kept the camp safe and he was the one who set up the camp. We heard footsteps and quickly unlinked our hands. It was Carl. My brother peered down at us with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go Shane?" Carl asked enthusiastically, Shane nodded looking deep into my eyes; he got up making his way over into the water with Carl ready to catch frogs, they had been talking about it for a while, kinda a way for them to bond. They had now ventured into the lake with a couple of buckets and nets. As they continued to get wet and fail, I stared at Shane. His perfect body, his abs showing through the drenched police shirt. With that I remembered the night of the camping trip, I drifted into my past.

_Shane picked me up from school and took me to his place. Shane was pretty cool, he let me swear at his house and stay up late and drink a little. He put my bag in his room and came and sat with me, we ordered a takeaway and watched some movies, After a while I went to his bedroom to change, "Shit. I forgot my pyjamas" I shouted to him._

"_Grab a shirt" he shouted back, I pulled open a drawer and pulled a dark t-shirt out with POLICE printed on it. I dressed into it. Shane mostly wore his uniform except from special occasions which weren't very often. When I went back to it with Shane he had no shirt on, just his trousers. He let me have some wine and that night was the first night we shared our first passionate kiss. It was so magical, butterflies in my stomach feeling._

Shanes POV

She was staring at me; I don't think she quite knew. She looked so beautiful, so innocent. Me and Carl were failing at this and I really wanted to talk to her alone.

I grabbed a bucket of water.

"Watch this" I whispered to Carl.

His face now beamed as I threw the water on Maddy.

She didn't look to happy and walked away.

"Go back to camp" I ordered Carl as I began to follow her.

...

I was wet and a little cold in the woods. I wasn't that deep into the woods but far enough. I wanted him alone; I was 17 and really wanted to connect with him again, it had been a week since we was last alone collecting water.

"Are you alright did I do something wrong?" Shane asked.

I turned around smiling, a big smirk spread across his face and he came closer to me.

"I think I should ask mom if I can move into your tent, for more room" I quietly said waiting for his approval, Shane nodded; he slipped his hand to the back on my neck and pulled me forward.

His soft lips pressed against mine, "I love you Madison" he whispered breaking of the kiss.

"I love you too" I replied continuing to kiss him.

One hand on his chest and the other slid down to his bottom. I squeezed playfully. We heard twigs snap, Shane pulled his gun out, he aimed it in the direction of the sound, and he now was in a protective stance, with me behind him. I peered round him, wondering who it could be or was it a walker, horrible thoughts flickered through my mind. We finally saw a glimpse of the threat.

"Is everything alright, saw you storm off" The white haired man asked, it was Dale.

I nodded, "Just stressed, but I'm fine." I smiled.

He nodded. I was relieved it was him not a foul beast. His face showed worry, he didn't like Shane so much but I couldn't see why.

"Next time can you please not sneak up on us, you really scared me?" I asked smiling. He turned away and disappeared through the woodland.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Shane asked looking deeply into my eyes, he had noticed when I was in a world of my own, my past, the happy times, that was the world I wanted.

"The happy times, our first kiss." I smiled, he gave me another short kiss, "I need you, in bed" I smiled, walking away, he sniggered and followed me, I was teasing him.

We walked out of the woods and joined mom and Carl. Mom was giving Carl a haircut; he was nagging like normal, moaning. There was more talk of frog catching between Carl and Shane. Me and my mum wasn't close, I didn't really get on with her and I was a daddy's girl, and of course Shane's girl. This made it harder. I missed him so much; he wasn't here for my seventieth birthday and Carl's birthday.

"Madison can you start staying within my sight?" my mum nagged.

"Why?"

"Because Dale told me you stormed off today and if Shane didn't follow you, there could have been a walker, it could have been dangerous." She told me.

"I can do what I want, I'm seventeen stop treating me like a child!" I raised my voice; I stormed back to the tent.

Shanes POV

I had just finished cleaning his shotgun.

"She is seventeen you can't control her" I mumbled.

"I know but she only seems to listen to you" Lori seemed quite upset.

They hadn't got on well since the day Rick was shot on the job, Rick told me they had an argument and Lori was blaming Rick for their marriage failing. Maddy told me this by text before Rick had even got to work that morning.

"She blames me for Rick, after that morning. But Shane I am grateful that she listens to you and you can keep her safe." Lori told me.

I could hear something, a car alarm in the distance. I got up walking towards the RV.

...

"Talk to me dale" Shane shouted. I could hear him front the tent, what was going on?

I emerged from the tent and ventured to Shane's side

"Can't tell yet" he replied peering through his binoculars.

"Is it them? Are they back?" asked Amy panicking, the alarm getting closer.

Shane and I started to walk towards the entrance of the camp.

"I'll be dammed" Dale soon replied.

"What is it?" I asked Dale. I waited nervously for the answer, was it them, was it our group.

"Stolen Cars my guess" Dale answered, as a red car came to a halt. The alarm still blearing.

Shane walked over to the Car with Jim, there was a little shouting and finally Jim pulled a wire and the car fell silent and so did the crowd who had gathered, Shane was lent on the car.

"Are you crazy driving this wheeling b*st*rd up here. You trying to draw every walker for miles" Shane shouted.

The conversation was cut short when another van pulled up. Everyone went tense.

I walked over to Shane while everyone else reunited with their families; tears filled my eyes remembering my family, me, mom, Carl and dad, we were happy most of the time but I'd do anything just to see my dad again, to see all my family together.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked resting his arm across my shoulder. I nodded looking towards Carl and mom, she was crouched down in front of him, he started to cry, so did I. Shane looked at me and then at them, he knew it was hard and he did feel horrible for us.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked with his arm tightened around my shoulder.

"New Guy" Glenn announced.

"New guy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, some crazy vato just got into town" Moarles informed, "Hey, helicopter boy, come say hello!" he shouted, "Guy's a cop, like you." He told Shane.

The van door opened and slammed shut, my head spun round, the guy stumbled back surprised, his mouth wide open, his eyes tearful. It was him, my dad. We were stunned, but he was dead.

I ran to him, so did Carl and mom. I ran and slammed into him, "Dad! Dad!" Carl shouted. He hugged me and Carl tight. Mom joined us, both me and dad now crying. I looked up to Shane, his eyes filled with tears but smiling, he was happy. He collapsed to the floor with us, I didn't want to let go of him. After a long cuddle we got dad some food and water. It was so weird saying dad. We caught up on our lives, our birthdays.

After the long day we all sat beside the campfire, I was sat in between my dad's legs leaning on him while Carl and Mom did the same, while Shane who was across from us stared into my eyes. Did he really think dad was dead, or did he give up? But I couldn't think about Shane like that, he had saved and set up a safe camp.

"Disoriented. That's what comes closest. Disoriented, fear, confusion, and all those things" he explained. I had stopped listening for a while until Carl spoke.

"Mom said you died" he said looking into dad's eyes, he nodded slightly.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it" he replied. Shane looked away probably feeling guilty; he was the one who said he didn't make it. More things were said.

The rest of a night was a blur, there was one problem with Ed but it was sorted. We got back to the tent; I had been sharing with my mum for the time we had been staying here. "I'll ask Shane if I can share his tent tonight and we'll sort it out tomorrow." I smiled kissing my dad and mum on the cheek, they nodded. I grabbed my bag of clothes and things then headed to his tent.

I unzipped it and put my stuff in, Shane wasn't there and went to find him. He was the only one sat by the Fire and I joined him, "Can I stop with you tonight there's no room in the tent?" I asked, he just nodded. He wasn't really himself right now. I needed to ask an important question, I really did need to.

"Did you know he was alive?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Madison you've got to believe me, I tried but he was dead. I swear" He answered, I looked in his eyes, I did believe him. I put my hand into his. When he was serious Shane always used my full name, normally he called me Maddy or if he wanted my attention he'd call me Madison.

"Shane, I love you and nothing can change that"

"I love you too"

He got to his feet and put his hand out, I took it and he helped me to my feet. We walked into the tent, in his there was only one cot so we'd have to sleep together. We both didn't have any problems with that, we liked being close.

He pulled his spare sleeping bag out and he stripped into his boxers, and I dressed into a long shirt, I slept in it every night, it used to be one of my dad's old police shirts. We lay side by side. "Thank you for everything, for saving us, keeping us safe." I whispered as everybody would be in bed.

"I should really thank you, if it wasn't for you I probably couldn't keep going." He replied, pulling me closer, he put his arm around me while my head leant on his bare chest.

"Night Madison" he continued slowly closing his eyes.

"Night Shane." I whispered me to closing my eyes, it had been a tiring day and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. 2 Happy

I woke up alone, Shane must have been on watch, the sun beamed and It was my turn to wash clothes today. I got up and dressed into some jeans, a blue and pink checkered shirt and my boots and I went to get breakfast. We had beans for breakfast and a little rice, there was a close call when a walker wandered near camp, luckily my brother and Sophia was fine.

After waiting dad and Shane emerged from the woods followed by an angry Daryl, there was a confrontation. Dad tried to explain why they didn't come back with Daryl's brother, Merle. Daryl was soon on the floor, there was a little fight between Daryl, Shane and dad, I walked away with a sick feeling in my stomach. I couldn't see anyone hurt. I went back to Shane's tent and waited. Amy came and got me.

"Your dad is going back" she addressed.

I ran out the tent towards him, I understood why he was doing this.

"Dad you can't go" Carl begged him

"I promise I'll be back, I always do" he smiled giving Carl and mum a little hug.

"I love you" I said kissing his cheek.

There was a little discussion, a few hugs and goodbyes later Dad, Daryl, T-dog and Glenn all set off to save Merle. It was brave but stupid, dad had only just got here and he was leaving again.

I made my way down to the Quarry, my mind was a mess, I couldn't think straight. I joined Carol, Jacqui, Andrea and Amy, Shane was close by watching over me, I could see him talking to mum.

I had some shirts against the washboard when we started to discuss things we missed, I didn't say it but I missed it when we were together as a family and when Shane took me on special outings.

"I really miss family time and my home" I contributed.

We all started to laugh at Andrea's and Carols comment.

"What's so funny?" asked Ed walking over to our little group washing clothes. There were a few more remarks. Andrea started to confront Ed.

He grabbed Carol by the arm and tried to pull her, I tried to push him away, we all knew he beat Carol and maybe even Sophia. I tried once more but he pushed me to the ground, I hit a rock and Amy helped me up. There was screaming.

Shane ran over and dragged him away. I put my hand to my head and saw blood. Shane was on top of him, punching nonstop at Ed.

"Shane stop!" I screamed, running to him, I tried to grab his arm, but he knocked me back, I got up and ran towards camp feeling dizzy.

I ran to the tent, Shane had just knocked me over, I was shocked, my head was starting to hurt, the tent began spinning. I became breathless, I felt lost and it all went black.

I woke up in the arms of Shane, I squinted as the bright light shone into my eyes, he was carrying me and put me down in Dale's RV. "Maddy, Madison are you okay?" he asked trying to get me to stay awake again.

"Shane?" I asked. He now became clear; his eyes were filled with guilt. He was applying water to my head to clean up the cut. It stung a little but I would be fine hopefully, I did have a headache and I still felt a little dizzy, unstable. He placed a small kiss on my head.

"I'm so sorry Maddy I didn't even realise I knocked you over, I went back to the tent and you were passed out." Shane told me. He helped me to sit up further and handed a drink of water to me.

"It's okay." I mumbled making him feel a little better, "are they back yet?" I asked, he sadly shook his head. I smiled at him but still worried about my dad, I needed him back. I couldn't lose him again.

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a soft gentle kiss on it. I noticed his hand, all bloody and bruised. I grabbed the bowl of water he used for my face and put it in my lap. He must have beaten Ed up pretty bad, he did deserve it but I felt sorry for Carol and Sophia.

I grabbed his hand and gently washed the blood from it. He flinched a little.

"Don't be such a baby" I laughed. After his hand was clean I dried it and we sat for a moment. "We need to tell them. It's going to be suspicious, I don't want to hold back" I announced quietly as Dale walked past. He knew I was right, we wanted to act as a couple, we could there were no more rules; it was the end of the world.

"We should tell him tomorrow" I agreed with Shane, we needed to tell them all. My head killed and I sighed trying to ignore it. "Are you alright?"

"Really bad headache" I replied bringing my hand to my head.

"Lay down, I'll grab a wet cloth, and I'll tell ya mother. I think you've got a concussion" he said stepping out the RV.

I know my dad would go mental but it was the only way forward, I wanted people to know how we felt about each other. That is wasn't just a fling, it was serious. I laid down as he said waiting for his return.

Mom stepped in the RV, "Oh hunni are you okay? Shane told me what happened." She whispered, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah fine, just wanna relax for a bit, don't worry." I whispered - speaking hurt my head even more. She gave me a kiss and went back to what she was doing, maybe teaching Sophia and Carl math.

Shane came back in and placed the wet cloth on my head. "Don't go to sleep, I need to keep an eye on you. It seems you have a minor concussion" he smiled and he sat down, I shuffled up to him and put my head in his lap. We talked for a while quietly about us until dinner. We both ate it in the RV alone, I did tease Shane slightly but it was fun. When it started to get dark we started the campfire, it wasn't big as we didn't want to attract walkers.

We settled down this time I was lent against Shane, with a blanket over us as dad wasn't here. We were laughing over Dale and his wind up watch, but he was right it was important to keep track of time and the date for that matter. Shane had given me one when this all started, a pink one with my and his name carved on the back of it.

We were all tired ready for bed when there was a scream.

The camp was now flooded with walkers, Shane stood up, shot gun in hand,

The whole group grabbed their weapons and started to take down the walkers.

"Get behind me" Shane shouted, but I couldn't see him, walkers were everywhere.

Somehow they had invaded the camp. Guns were going off everywhere and weapons were at good use. I was breathless, shocked. I stumbled back and fell on the floor. I could hear the growl of a walker; Shane hit the foul beast with his gun. Still on the floor, I looked around walkers on the floor, not many remained. Blood everywhere, I could see my friends on the floor dead.

The gun fire had stopped, was it over?

Shane picked me up bridal style while I cried into his chest. I looked up to see my dad hugging Carl and mom.

"Thank god" I whispered to him.

He put me down and I ran to my dad and jumped into his arms, I was so relieved he was okay.

"We'll take them back to the tents then clean up" dad whispered to Shane. I was released from my father's grip; He picked up Carl and told him to keep his eyes closed tight.

I looked around and nearly fell to the ground, Shane caught me in time. And picked me up again,

"Don't look." He told me and I agreed. The camp was horrific, blood everywhere.

We were back in the tents, I laid down hugging Carl. Sophia and Carol to came in our tent, Sophia laid down with me and Carl and we went to sleep while mom and Carol watched over us.

"C'mon guys wake up we're setting off soon" Rick called into the tent. Mom wasn't in here with us, me and Carl got up, he went to find mom while I went to Shane's tent to grab my stuff.

I picked up my holdall bag, it was packed, and Shane must have done it. I went out still in the same clothes as yesterday but most people were. We had lost most of the group, Jim had been bitten. "Maddy" I heard from behind, I turned around to see Shane.

"Hey" I replied.

I looked over to see Andrea laid over Amy, she was bit last night, There was a pile of Walkers would be burnt and the dead people from the camp were all in the back of a pickup truck, ready to be buried.

"Can we talk?" asked Shane, I nodded following him to the tent. "We're heading to the CDC, it's not safe, we'll have to tell them later. Sorry." He told me. I kissed his sweet lips. Until I pulled away,

I heard my dad, "Maddy?" He shouted. I grabbed my bag and stepped out the tent.

"Yeah dad?" I asked. Shane followed me out grabbing my bag off me. Dad in his sheriff's uniform.

"Shane do you mind if Maddy goes with you? It's just Carol and Sophia are riding with us" My dad asked Shane he shook his head with a sad smile.

"No problem" I replied following him to Mom, I heard a gunshot, it was Andrea.

After the camp was cleared up we headed towards the graves where we were burying the dead. Dad stood holding my hand as he did mum's, while Carl clung to my mum. My other hand next to me, in Shanes. Tears slipped down my cheeks and we said our final goodbyes. It was so terrible; I can't even begin to describe it. These people had become my family, we all stuck together as a team.

The camp was clear, tents all packed into various cars, we had stripped the stolen car Glenn had brought back and took spare parts from it. The bags all in the vehicles.

We stood ready to leave, we had a little discussion, Moarles and his family had decided to go their separate ways, take the risk alone, they decided they would travel to see if their family was okay. It was a really slim chance but they wanted to take it, they needed to take it.

I jumped in Shane's jeep with him while the others got into their cars. I was worried, scared in case I lost any of my family, the pain we had been through. And we hit the road.

I thought about the camp. I didn't really get on with everyone maybe only dad, a little with mom, Carl, Shane, Daryl and Glenn. I didn't mind T-Dog or Dale but I saw him as a little over protective and Andrea had a serious attitude. But that didn't matter, I still kinda loved the whole camp, we had lost a lot of people who cared about us, cared about protecting each other.

We had stopped the RV had broken down again, Shane and T-Dog offered to drive ahead to look for supplies.

"Be careful, I mean it" I smiled to Shane, it still worried me but at least he wasn't alone. I saw my Dad come back out the RV; he told us that Jim wanted us to leave him here. When Shane and T-Dog came back we set him against a tree and said our goodbyes. Somehow the RV was fixed again and we set off again leaving the fragile Jim behind.


	3. 3 move on

When we had arrived we all got out our vehicles, the place was swarming with walkers, luckily they were all on the ground and it was unknown we was here. The army had failed to protect this place, but was there anything left?

We crept around the lifeless bodies; Shane had given me a gun unknown to my parents.

It didn't really matter as I had a gun licence and I knew how to shoot.

We reached the entrance. Shane kept me close as bickering started at the big door.

"Walkers" called Daryl shooting one in the head with his crossbow. "You led us to a graveyard!" he called. Shane grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"Rick this is a dead end." Shane called looking at the walkers, I stood close.

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asks.

"Do you hear me? No blame."

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," my mom says.

"Fort Benning, Rick-still an option." Shane shouted

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles" Andrea calls.

"125, I checked the map," says Glenn confirming our fears

"Forget about Fort Benning!" my mom says. "We need answers now. Tonight."

"Well, think of something," my dad assures her.

"Come on, let's go," urges Glenn.

"Alright, back to the cars!" Shane shouted I looked around more walkers getting up, they were aware of us now.

"The camera, it moved"

"You imagined it" called Dale, Shane was now dragging him back but he wouldn't move.

"It moved."

"Rick, it is dead man," shouted Shane, but he wouldn't move, I tried to get him to move so did mum. I ran to Carl and tried to comfort him, he had now started to sob, and he was scared as I was. Dad was just trying to get us to a safe place, trying to save us.

We begged him but he wouldn't move.

"Please, we're desperate, Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left" dad continued to beg.

"Rick," my mum shouts "There's nobody here."

"We have nowhere else to go." My dad shouts.

Carl was crying and hugged him tighter now while mum desperately tried to get dad to move.

"Keep your eyes open," Shane ordered.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" my dad shouts. "Please!"

I heard Shane mumble something else and dad continued to shout. Mum had now circled back to us and was hugging both of us.

It was like dad had lost his mind. All I wanted to do was get out of here, but so did everyone else.

"Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us!" Dad was now on his knees begging and screaming. Shane is trying to drag him from the door. "You're killing us!"


	4. 4 safe?

At that point the shutters came up and the light blinded us.

We quickly ran inside, he told us when the door was shut it was shut. We were all told the conditions of our stay, we were all shocked but relieved. We had to give a blood sample, I really didn't want to, I hated needles but we needed to if we wanted to stay.

I sat down on the stool, dad and Shane both knew I didn't like needles; Shane came over and held my hand. While the blood was taken, I felt a little faint but I was fine. After all the blood samples were analysed, we had the all clear and we were allowed to stay.

We were all so thankful that dad was right.

After the blood tests, we all had a huge meal and thanked our host, Dr Jenner. After a good meal, we showered, sadly alone, we hadn't told them yet, it was a lonely shower but after we headed to our rooms.

I had a room of my own, while mom, dad and Carl shared. I dressed into one of my dad's old t-shirts which had my name on the back.

I headed to the recreation room, surprisingly I was alone but it was now 10pm and Carl and Sophia would be in bed.

I grabbed a book and started to read, I heard the door open, I pulled my shirt down embarrassed, it was my dad,

"You still wear my tops to bed, you used to do that when you were little" he smiled walking over and sitting next to me.

"Thank you" I smiled giving him a brief hug. He smiled.

"I'm gunna go see your mom and brother, don't be up to late." He said planting a kiss on my forehead. After another few pages the door swung open again. This time it was Shane.

"Hey sexy" I whispered as he walked closer to me, "everyone in bed?" I asked cheekily and he nodded.

He came and sat down on the sofa while I sat on his lap.

"I love you" Shane whispered kissing my neck, he moved slightly lower with each kiss. It all was getting heating I kissed him hard, my hands moved down to his trousers,

"No, we can't, we need to tell your parents" He said breaking off the heated moment. I nodded accepting the terms.

"I'm gunna go find dad." I smiled, getting up from his lap. He didn't seem happy. I couldn't spend any more time hiding us.

"I don't think it's a good idea, he's been drinking. I'm going to bed join me later" he smiled raising his eyebrows, we both went our separate ways, him to the bedroom and I to find my dad. I didn't feel comfortable just in a long top creeping round the CDC looking for my dad, but I needed him.

I came to the Kitchen, where he was sat. "Dad we need to talk." I nervously said. He nodded as I pulled myself onto the counter top. He joined me.

"What is it Maddy Moo?" he asked.

I smiled remembering when he used to call me that when I was little. I hesitated but carried on.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm in a relationship." I blurted out, he looked confused.

"Who? You're always with Shane" he snorted. His face then changed, god he just clicked what he had just said.

"No" he shouted, I nodded fearfully.

He jumped down from the worktop and I followed. He was heading towards the rooms, he was going to hurt Shane. When we reached room 4 he banged on the door. I ran to mum's room and told her, she got between him and the door, he was shouting loud, probably everyone heard.

But it was too late Shane had opened the door. He stood there just in his boxer shorts.

"What the f*ck" my dad shouted.

"Rick, I can explain, I love her" Shane argued.

Dad's arm swung for Shane but he dodged it. Mum soon stepped in and dragged him to bed.

I entered mine and Shane's room. "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodding getting into bed with him. He placed a securing arm around me. As I attempted to go to sleep, I couldn't all I could think about were memories.

"What you thinking about?" he asked

"About the time you didn't tell dad about my fight." I quietly laughed; he gave a little chuckle to.

"Night Madison, I love you" he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Love you to Shane" I smiled closing my eyes.

_I was at school and got into a fight with a girl who called me a slut, I won of course. I was sat outside the principal's office, waiting to be picked up. I quickly texted Shane to answer dads phone in his office, the principal came out, "Your dad is on his way, your suspended for the next two days" he told me. I heard a horn outside and saw a squad car. I went out and saw Shane._

"_Thank you so much" I smiled getting into the car. We rode round for the rest of his shift until school was suppose to finish, I had told Shane everything and he was proud of me. He phoned my dad and told him he was near school and would pick me up but it was normal Shane mostly picked me up._

_For the next two days I pretended to be ill, that was fun. My parents found out at the end of the year at parents evening, they wasn't too happy with Shane but they knew I saw him as kinda a bestfriend, some reason we bonded really strong._

After remembering the happy times I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, still with Shane's strong arm around me. We got up I dressed into my jeans, vest top and a red checkered shirt, he dressed in his usual trousers and a police top. But we both were nervous about facing dad and mom.

They both knew. And probably rest of the group as dad was screaming pretty loud last night while banging on Shane's door.

We joined the group and ate breakfast, I think the whole group had found out even Carl.

It was awkward. After breakfast we followed Dr Jenner who gave us some answers. He showed us a video of the virus in action, how it worked in the brain. His wife was the test subject. It was just sinking into my mind.

Shane stood with me, his hand in mine.

"What happens when the clock runs out?" Dale asks looking at the tall wall where the big red letters were counting down.

"The basement generators run out of fuel," answers Jenner. The calm situation had turned quite hostile.

"What happens then?" Rick shouts. I couldn't focus, it was a blur, I was shocked and started to cry. We all knew it, after all it did hold the most dangerous viruses ever.

"The air catches fire. No pain. No more suffering." Dr Jenner told us

Shane pulled me tight into his chest and I started to cry.

We were all ordered to grab our things, but before we could do that the doors came down.

"He just locked us in!" screamed Glenn. He explained what happened; I hugged Shane crying hysterically, we were all going to die. The men tried to get us out. All of a sudden Shane had a shotgun in hand, shooting up all the computers.

"LET US OUT!"he shouted getting angry.

"I can't do that."

After all hope was gone for us, he opened the door, we all ran to grab our stuff and went to the entrance. Shane and Daryl tried to break the glass but it wasn't working. We were all going to die. Carol had handed my dad something, "Look out!" he shouted.

We all ran and dived on the floor, Shane's arms over my head, it worked, the glass had broken; the explosion was loud and awakes the walkers.

We got up and sprinted to our vehicles.

The walkers had wakened and they were all trying to eat us, to turn us. We ran around the corpses until we reached the cars.

We looked at the broken glass windows, Dale and Andrea had decided to come with us,

"Dale get down!" I heard screams.

We all ducked. Shane pushed me down and shielded me. We heard the giant explosion, it was the CDC, and it was gone, gone forever. After a few seconds to collect all our thoughts we hit the road, we didn't have much fuel, food or water.


	5. NOTES!

**Notes...**

**Sequel? I don't know,, the story is very short and I'm sorry but if there is a sequel it will be longer and more exciting!**

**Feedback, first time I've posted as not very confident...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**EleanorH X**


End file.
